


Wonwoo is whipped

by wetchen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetchen/pseuds/wetchen
Summary: Spend a morning with Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo





	Wonwoo is whipped

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of fucking fluff. I practically threw it all up tbh. I hope you guys enjoy it this is probably the longest fic i've written yet. I've been writing everyday now so expect some more fics tomorrow! Also not proofread i'm sorry!

“Mingyu. Mingyu wake up. Mingyu wake up!”

“This isn’t working.” Wonwoo says to himself, “Let me try one more thing and if that doesn’t work then it’s a lost cause.” 

“Mingyu if you don’t get up no blowjobs for a month.” And as the last words come out of the older mans mouth the younger immediately shoots up and stares at him. 

“Babe you know not to threaten such a sacred ritual we have!” Mingyu whines as he lightly punches Wonwoo’s shoulder. Mingyu couldn’t fathom the horror of not getting a blowjob for a month. He shudders just thinking about the horrid threat.

“If no blowjobs is the only way to get you up then no blowjobs will be used until you get up easily,” Wonwoo chuckles, getting up from the bed, heading to the kitchen, “reminder that you owe me breakfast so get to cooking big boy or else that horrible nightmare may become a reality.” he says mischievously. 

With a groan, Mingyu gathers himself and starts heading to the kitchen as well too cook for his boyfriend of 4 years breakfast. He doesn’t even remember why he owes the older man breakfast but he’s not risking no blowjobs. Wonwoo. Gives. The. Best. Ones. So without hesitating, as Mingyu enters the kitchen he cracks out the pans for the eggs and bacon. Once those are heating up he pulls out the eggs and bacon from the fridge. Upon further notice, it seems like they need to go grocery shopping since their fridge looks like they only run on beer and uh whats this? Oh that’s moldy cheese. Definitely time to go grocery shopping Mingyu thinks to himself. As he’s preparing their very lavish 5 star breakfast Wonwoo is finishing up a small paper he has too write for the next board meeting. Being a teacher comes with it’s perks like getting to work with such amazing children and watch them grow as years go by. It also comes with it’s cons as well, like being in charge of these so called “board meetings” when in reality half the teachers he works with could give a shit and a half. But regardless, seeing the smile on the children's faces as they progress in their reading and writing always makes it worth it for Wonwoo.

Eggs and bacon are done, Mingyu remembered the rice as well and as he sets the plates he calls Wonwoo yelling that breakfast is done. Once the smaller man comes in his face lights up immediately and sits down at the table with a cheesy smile on his face. For Wonwoo, he loved the small things about his and Mingyu’s relationship. Sure he loves a good expensive gift here and their but that’s not what he strives for. He loves the way he feels when Mingyu is able to pick up how he feels during a bad day in an instant. Loves the way his love always makes sure to have direct eye contact with him regardless the situation. Loves how he always find a way to surprise him with something whether it be a surprise date or a trip to his work to help him with the kids. Everything Mingyu does he appreciates and even this small breakfast that took like 5 minutes, he loves every minute of it.

“Hey Wonwoo, instead of spacing out maybe you should eat your food before it gets cold.” The germ giant says waving a hand across Wonwoo’s face. 

“Let me have a moment to myself damn it!!” Wonwoo playfully yells, proceeding too eat the now lukewarm meal in front of him. Eating in peace, the two quietly enjoy their company as they finish their meal. Mingyu sometimes rambling on about how Seungcheol and Joshua never seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. Hearing the other ramble about his work always makes his heart swell for no apparent reason. Explaining this to some of his coworkers he is apparently “whipped” as they said and he couldn’t find a better to describe his feelings. He’s totally whipped, totally in love with the Big baby Kim Mingyu and he’s happy about it. Totally fucking happy.


End file.
